Ghosts and Ghostly Things
Ghosts and Ghostly Things Melinoe Dreams. Dreams being sucked out of the Middleworld. The worst part of her job was going to the Styx, she had to fish out remnants of ghosts. Possession was a common thing down in the Underworld. Besides her parents, there where only a few people Melinoe trusted. Her trust was very thin, she wasn't allowed into the Middleworld and her only fun is poking fun at inmates in Tartarus. The only people she could fully trust where Acheron, the Spirit of the River of Pain, Epiales, the daemon of nightmares and Thanatos, God of Death. They understood how she felt, they too were excluded from the mortal terrain. Melinoe was in a bloody feud with some people in the Underworld. For example, she is in a war over property with Pyriphlegethon, the river of eternal flames. They constantly fight and even Hades cannot end it. Melinoe only wanted to feel like she belonged, she was just "The Minor of Minor Gods" according to Hecate, who also hates Melinoe and even jinxed her cave with a Spider jinx, making her turn into a ghostly spider. This was not how Melinoe wanted to be treated. The Styx made her reflect on her life. She never really did anything... spectacular. All she did on a day-to-day basis was be careful of unruly ghosts and hault possession. She wasn't necessary to the Underworld deities. Now was her chance to prove herself. If she could stop an epidemic, she'd be respected again. Sinking her pale immortal hand into the river, she clasped a cold, metal object. A pocket watch with the inscription "Always my dear one -Loreen". Melinoe never got emotional about the dead. It was her way of life. She resented Hades. He was free to do what she pleased but he restricted Melinoe's powers, she could not haunt the mortals, unlike her cousins Phobos and Deimos, Gods of Fear and Terror, who had battlefields and warzones to strike fear and reap havoc all over. Even if Hades cut her a deal like her mother, Persephone. She can be free for a couple months. Flipping the pocket watch over in her hand. She examined the properties and value of the object. It was her job to clean the Styx of any remnants of souls that could revive the mortals. The sheer power of the river was overwhelming. Being a goddess, Melinoe could stick her arms into the river without drastic effect, the Nymph that hosts the protogenous spirit is a foul but true spirit. Taking the load of the dead, transporting the souls of the dead and their personal archors to life was a cross to bear. "Psst... Lady Melinoe..." the Ferryman, Charon whispered from his boat as it lurked in the shadows. Melinoe retracted her pale arm from the river and stepped closer to the charterer. "What is it Charon? Has my father not paid you for your work" she asked. "Not, fortunately your father has treated me. But, I can sense your longing for freedom from the shakles of the underworld?" Charon questioned, Melinoe seemed shocked that Charon could know this. "That... is true. But why would you care?" Melinoe responded, counter- questioning Charon. "Who do you think let Orpheus escape so easily?" Charon said with a smirk "I can get you out, BUT not for long" he finished. "Agreed... what do I do?" Melinoe asked, looking around, making sure the walls had no ears. "That..." Charon pointed at the golden chain hanging from the pocket of the goddess. "I know your father jinxes the items of the sacred river. But you know the counter jinx. I require that pocketwatch, and I shall release you to the Middleworld" Charon proposed. Melinoe looked from Charon and took the watch from her pocket. "Is that all?" Melinoe asked and Charon nodded. Melinoe focused on the locket. In her mind, she could see a dark cloud shrouding the watch. If she could penetrate and negate the jinx... THERE. She found a weak spot and made her way around the dark cloud. Opening her unwillingly closed eyes, she tossed the watch to Charon. "Meet me here in the eve. You shall grant me my gateway. I must witness the mortal world" Melinoe stated. Before Charon could speak a voice came from the foot of the near mound. "Mel! Mel! The spirits need your assistance!" said the familiar voice, Macaria, Melinoe's sister, Goddess of Blessed Death. Melinoe nodded to the ferryman and walked away, wondering about her time in the mortal world... would she like it... who would she haunt... would the gods find her? Category:Ersason219 Category:One-shot